


Climax

by lunaridae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaridae/pseuds/lunaridae
Summary: a short poem comparing intimacy to the bright flavors and textures of fruit and nature.





	

biting an orange  
the feeling of pulp is round  
the taste of juice is bright  
my fingers are pomegranate stained  
my lips are raw from lemons  
kiwi dances on my tongue

my peach skin shivers from your kiss  
photosynthesis makes me bloom  
flowers spring from inside out  
and watching you blossom  
from the patch of sunshine  
is warm


End file.
